


In All We Trust

by siehn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for 2.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's home, Wo Fat's in jail, and Danny is tired of pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of 2.22, of course. I had to, obviously. 
> 
> No beta. Mistakes are my own. General disclaimer of I do not own Hawaii Five-0, or make any kind of profit off of this. 
> 
> ♥

Steve rode to the prison with transport, no doubt fixing his thousand-yard stare on Wo Fat, and looming like the animal he is. He’d wanted to see the son of a bitch in a cell himself, and Danny doesn’t blame him for that. He can’t, can he; not when it was Wo Fat who effectively put Steve in a cell, and tried to ruin everything they are. He knows Steve needs to do this, so he pulls up in the car, gets out, and waits. 

He always seems to be waiting for Steve, these days, and he hates it. He hates it like he hates this place; this prison where he had to sit on this side of the glass and talk to his partner like he was some kind of low-life criminal. Steve is many things, most of them crazy and dangerous, and a little unreal, but a criminal he is not. He still gets that look in his eyes, sometimes; the one he had every time Danny visited, and he hates that, too. 

Halawa looms to the left of him, all huge building, and barbed wire, and the night is too warm out. Danny can still feel Steve’s arm around him, the closeness that he didn’t want to give up, at all, for even a minute. Even now, he wants it back; he wants Steve back where he can see him, and touch him, and make sure he’s in one piece. There’s still a part of him that wants to punch Steven in his stupid, goofy face, but it’s a small part now. Danny may hate the way he left, a _note_ of all things, the fucking coward, and he will never, ever agree with any of it, but he does _understand_ some of Steve’s reasons. 

That does not mean, however, that there will not be _words_ later about back-up, and leaving your partner behind when you fuck off to the other side of the world to chase ghosts. 

He understands, sure, but he’s never just taken any of Steve’s bullshit before, and he sure as hell isn’t about to start now. Steve needs to learn that he isn’t alone anymore, that he doesn’t get to just up and leave with only a note, and no word to anyone. He _should_ have figured that out after the disaster that was North Korea, but Danny understands that sometimes it takes a while for Steve to catch on. He is willing to beat it into that thick skull until it sticks, and he will recruit Chin and Kono if he has to. 

At the very least he wants some kind of acknowledgement from Steve, some kind of sign that maybe it wasn’t that easy, that Danny’s not the only one struggling here, with this whatever-the-hell it is they have. If Steve can just pick up and leave, no hesitation and no looking back that easily then Danny would like to know. A little forewarning on just how much his stupid fucking heart is going to be broken would be _nice_ is all. If he’s smart, he’ll just go on ignoring the whole thing like they’ve been doing all along. 

He really, really doesn’t want to go on ignoring it, and goddamn it, he’s a fucking idiot. 

“Fuck, Daniel,” he tells himself, staring towards the gate from where he’s leaning against the Camaro. He is so very fucked, and who is even trying to kid; he’s been lost this entire time. This is not a new thing; he is _used_ to it, and it’s getting a hell of a lot harder to pretend. 

There was a lot of time to think while Steve was gone, and Danny sat in that house, pouring over old evidence for some sign of what was going on in his partner’s head. He made too many phone calls to count, and doesn’t want to think of the many, many voice mails on Steve’s phone because that is just embarrassing, and he honestly doesn’t know whether he hopes Steve heard them, or not. It is no secret at all that when Danny worries, he gets angry; they should all be used to it by now, and he is _not_ going to apologize. 

Steve deserves more than a few angry voicemails, to be honest, and Danny is no where _near_ letting this go, but it can wait another day. He’s too busy riding the high of Steve being back, and alive, to really work up the appropriate amount of ‘pissed-off Jersey’ he needs to drive his point across. 

He sighs, rubbing at his forehead to forestall the inevitable headache at the freak-show his life has become. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing anymore; the rule book has long since been burned, and the ashes scattered, and it’s a good day when they’re all alive and safe, and home. 

The gates buzz, and Danny looks up in time to catch Steve stepping out, the line of his shoulders too tense, and his back too straight. He’s got that face again, and Danny pushes upright as he gets closer, catches Steve’s eyes, and holds them. Some of the tension bleeds out of him then, and Danny can’t help but a smile a little because he did that. 

It’s no surprise that he loves Steve, that he’s _in love_ with Steve; he’s known that for a while now, but they’re _partners_ , they have to work together, and that used to bother him. He used to play by the rules, too, and he doesn’t really do that anymore, either. 

After everything, the line between personal and professional has been blown so far out of the water that there’s no going back for any of them. Danny’s surprisingly okay with that; he has a family here, and a team, and they would do anything for him, scary as that thought is. Scarier still is the thought of the things he would do for them, not least the giant goof in front of him who he fucking missed so much it was a constant ache. 

“So,” he says, leaning back again, “Wo Fat in custody. Prison, even. That’s a pretty damn good job, Steven.” He knows Steve didn’t find the answers he was looking for over there, but maybe he can live with this, and put at least a couple of his ghosts to rest. 

Steve leans against the car beside him, close enough that Danny can feel the warmth of him all down his side. He’s quiet, thoughtful, and Danny turns to watch him. He knows Steve so well by now, is familiar with a hundred different faces, and has names for over half of them, but this is one of the few that he can’t find a name for. 

“I didn’t find Shelbourne,” Steve says slowly, at last, “but neither did he.” There’s something like relief, and triumph, and too many other unnamable things in Steve’s voice, and Danny just nods because he _knows_. He knocks their shoulders together while he fishes his keys out of his pocket, holding them out in something almost like a peace offering. A temporary one. 

Neither of them are naïve enough to believe it’s over, but it’s nice to be able to feel safe for the first time in a year, or more. There’s so much more coming, so many things they have yet to go through. The trial, and all the lives Wo Fat has to answer for, is going to be hell on all of them, is absolutely going to _suck_ , but they will make it. They will, he _knows_ this; they’ve made it this far together, and there is nothing they can’t do. 

“C’mon babe,” Danny says, exhausted, “let’s get out of here, huh?” He knows Steve wants to be home, back in familiar space, just as much as he does, and he slides into the passenger seat without any fuss. Steve is grinning, running a hand over the steering wheel lovingly before starting the engine, and Danny eyes him with a raised brow. Steve just shrugs because he’s a maniac who thinks fondling Danny’s car is perfectly normal behavior, like _naming_ it, and oh God that friendship makes so much sense now. It’s probably based in crazy, and cars, and ‘classified information.’ 

Most of the drive is quiet, some of Steve’s terrible, terrible taste in music playing softly as background noise, and Danny really has no idea what to say. There’s so much he _could_ say, and so much he wants to say, and he doesn’t know where to start. They need to talk about a lot of things, some of it work-related but most of it personal, and --

“Danny--”

“I threatened to kill someone for you today,” he says because he doesn’t want to hear Steve’s excuses, or reasons, or apologies for leaving the way he did. Not yet, anyway, and maybe he didn’t mean to come out, and say that, either. 

Steve is staring at him instead of the road, looking a little shocked, and Danny would really rather he watch where he’s driving. “Danny?” 

He sighs heavily, and points to the road. “Eyes on the road, Steven,” he snaps because they have both actually managed to survive despite everything tonight, and he’d really rather not ruin that just because Steve can’t get basic driving instructions right. 

Steve scowls, but dutifully turns back to watch where he’s driving, and Danny feels a little smug about that, actually. “What the hell? What do you mean you threatened--” 

“I mean exactly what I said, babe,” he tells him, sounding calmer than he feels. It honestly shouldn’t surprise him; it’s not the first time Danny’s threatened someone. “He was some CIA schmuck, and he was just gonna let the fucking Yakuza kill you along with Wo Fat.” It’s a little terrifying, knowing that he meant every word he’d said to them in that room, knowing just how far he’d go for Steve McGarrett. 

Steve has Aneurism Face, and Danny watches him for a minute. “You. Danny you can’t just. It’s the _CIA_ ,” he bursts out with finally, one hand flailing kind of helplessly in Danny’s direction, and it’s almost a little funny. 

Danny nods. “Not my best moment, I agree,” he concedes, casually, before leveling the most serious look he can muster at his partner. “They were going to let you die, Steve. After everything you’ve. They were just going to-- I meant it,” he finally settles on, wondering where the hell his resolution to stay away from serious topics went, and what even is his life anymore, seriously. “Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same,” he adds, low, and stares down at his hands. 

“You know I would,” Steve answers, and Danny _does_ know. He also knows Steve probably would have taken it farther than he had. “That’s not the point, though. Danno--” 

“No, Steve, that’s _exactly_ the point! It was a stupid risk, obviously I can’t take on the whole fucking CIA myself, and that is _exactly_ my _point_ ,” he shouts, gesturing wildly. “You aren’t the only one in this, babe,” he says, softer, and swallows hard. “You can’t protect us from this so you might as well _trust_ me to be the fucking back-up you’re always saying I am. We’re partners; we should _be_ partners.” 

Steve stays quiet for the five minutes it takes to pull into his driveway, and cut the engine. He didn’t even ask if this is where Danny wanted to come, just apparently assumes that he’s okay with crashing here. He is, of course he is; he’s been staying here most nights anyway, and God they are both idiots. Danny doesn’t say anything, is all out of words for now; just scrubs his hands over his face tiredly. It would be so much safer for him to just go home, to leave right now and go to his apartment, and avoid…All of this. 

Danny really doesn’t want to do that. Steve is here, and he wants to be where Steve is so he can reassure himself that yes, the idiot is here and alive, and home. 

“Danny…,” Steve says finally, trails off like he can’t find his words either, and there’s a helpless sort of look on his face that Danny doesn’t know what to do with. “It wasn’t about trust, okay? You know I trust you.” He’s looking straight at Danny, and it is a very hard thing to do, avoiding that look. 

“Do I?” He has to ask, has to get this out between them because they _need_ to. “Are you sure about that, Steven? Because from where I’m sitting, it looks a hell of a lot like you think you can’t trust anyone but yourself. You didn’t even…You left a _note_!” He hates that he got a letter, that it’s the only thing Steve left him, and couldn’t even be bothered to let him know he was alive. “I get the radio silence after you left, okay? I understand that, I know all about it being dangerous, and risky, and whatever else you wanna call it,” he says, holding up a hand to stall Steve’s protests. He does get it, mostly; he just doesn’t necessarily agree with it. “Why didn’t you tell me in person, Steven?” 

That’s the real question, the thing that bothers Danny the most. He could have lost the SEAL beside him, and all he would have left is a letter that didn’t tell him anything at all. He doesn’t look up until he feels tentative fingers on his arm, and he blinks down at them before looking at Steve. He’s watching Danny warily, looks like he’s weighing his options, and responses, and Danny just wants the truth. He’s tired of fucking secrecy and lies. 

“Would you have tried to talk me out of it? Or into taking you with me?” Steve knows the answers to those questions. 

“Both,” Danny snaps, glaring. 

“That’s why I left you a letter, Danno,” he says, like that is in any way reasonable, and Danny is left staring down at his hand when Steve takes it, intertwining their fingers like it’s nothing. 

“Wait. No, what?” He’s really not sure he understands this, at all, and it’s always best to get clarification with Steven, and his crazy ideas on what is actually rational. He glances down at their hands again, can’t help tightening his around Steve’s to keep him in place. 

Steve sighs, all exasperation, like dealing with Danny is some kind of trial, and that should really be the other way around there. He tugs Danny’s hand until it’s resting on his thigh, and they touch a lot okay, Danny will be the first to admit that they are very tactile with each other, but this is new territory. Not bad territory, but very new. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to just leave if I talked to you face to face,” Steve tells him, and Danny’s not the only one studying their hands, now. “It wasn’t easy, Danno. I didn’t want to go, but…” 

“You had to,” Danny finishes, meeting Steve’s eyes when he looks up in something almost like surprise. Danny smiles faintly. “Yeah, that part I got, babe. It’s the other part I don’t like; the alone with no-back-up part.” He trusts Steve with everything except the stupid SEAL’s own safety. 

“I’m fine, Danny,” Steve sighs out, and this is an old argument, the back-up thing, and they will probably never agree on it in most cases. This one is different. 

“You were almost gunned down by the Yakuza, Steven,” he says shortly, and his hand tightens reflexively around Steve’s again. “You were out there, without anyone except that murdering bastard to watch your back, and I could have lost you. Do you have any idea how _terrified_ I was?” The thought of Steve out there, gunned down by a bunch of thugs with only Wo Fat to witness it…He closes his eyes, and tries not to let Korea flash through his head. He doesn’t want to ever walk into a dirt room, or some random spot in the jungle to find his partner laying there dead, put down like some kind of animal. “I don’t want to be the one who tells Grace you won’t be coming home because you got yourself killed, babe,” he says quietly after a long moment, because if anything, Steve needs to realize that his life impacts Danny’s little girl, and Danny _will not_ stand by and watch him break her heart like that. 

“I don’t…,” Steve starts, stops, and falls silent for a minute. “You know I would never…” He stops again, frowning, and Danny is almost ready to just take pity on him, and call the emotional side of the conversation over. “I’m _sorry_ , Danny. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I’ll talk to you about it first. Face to face,” he gets out, finally, sounding hesitant, and unsure, and about a hundred other things all at once. It’s more than Danny expected, way more, and he offers a tired smile. 

“That’s all I’m asking, Steven,” he replies, gesturing between them with their tangled hands. “Equal partnership, here.” 

“Sure, Danno,” he gets back, and rolls his eyes because that was definitely humoring, and he sighs deeply. 

“If you think you are off the hook for this, you are sorely mistaken my friend. I have much, much more to say to you,” Danny tells him, pointing, just to get the reaction he knows is coming. 

Sure enough, Steve grins at him, and lets go of his hand. “Can your yelling wait, partner? Just until tomorrow, maybe after breakfast?” Which, that is definitely a plan Danny can get behind because yes, sleep; that is an excellent idea. He is done with the emotionally draining conversation about trust, for now; there are a number of nice, horizontal surfaces that Danny can comfortably sleep on inside that house, and he very much wants to go inside. 

He nods, looks considering, and pushes his door open. “I think I can accommodate this request, yes. You are not, however, allowed to complain at all during, or after--” 

“Sure, Danno,” Steve says again, too close, and Danny has no idea how he got around the car that fast, the damn ninja. He’s standing inside Danny’s space, crowding him against the car, and this is the reason he should have gone back to his own place. This; Steve looking at him like he’s everything, his own feelings laid bare in his eyes, and Danny’s never been great at resistance, especially when it comes to Steve, and he needs to remember that this is a Bad Idea. This will end badly, except it won’t because it’s them, and they’ve been orbiting each other from the beginning. This is just the natural course, and Danny’s brain stops working when Steve gives up on hesitating, and kisses him. 

It’s desperation and need and want all together, and it’s not chaste, or easy, but that’s okay because those are things they’ve never been with each other. It’s all the things Danny wanted, and none of what he imagined, and he tangles both hands in Steve’s t-shirt, though he isn’t sure if it’s to keep him there, or hold himself up. 

“Stay,” Steve whispers against his lips, and Danny’s pretty sure it should be him saying that, but he nods anyway because he’s known for a long time now that he’s not going anywhere. 

“As long as you’ll have me, babe,” he answers hoarsely, dragging Steve down into a rough kiss before letting himself be dragged towards the house. He means it, and it’s terrifying, but he’s getting used to that. There’s nothing easy about this, nothing that ever will be because it’s them, and that’s how they work, but then nothing worth having ever is.


End file.
